It's Always Hotter in July
by J.Rease
Summary: A different take on the stretching scene from Brittany 2.0. A prompt fill for one of my best reviewers, Aly Berry.


Title: It's Always Hotter in July

Author: J Rease

Rating M

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters… just this little lust bunny.

Summary: A different take on the stretching scene from Brittany 2.0. A prompt fill for one of my best reviewers, Aly Berry.

My good friend and faithful reader Aly Berry (pen name on ffnet), has called in a prompt fill. I've decided to fill it immediately. Aly's a great reader and reviewer, and I owed her one. See prompt below:

Hi Jess! After watching "Oops... I Did It Again" (damn that woman looked hot!) this little idea came to my mind, so here it is...

After Rach performs "Oops!" Cassandra wants to 'talk' to her. Thing is she's jealous because Brody was too touchy feely with Rach during the performance and now she wants to fuck her to oblivion. Cassie takes her in front of the wall mirror in the dance room and dirty talks to her.

Let's hope I do this justice.

For Aly

It's Always Hotter in July

She's mentored a lot of students. And by mentored - she means fucked. But no one cared about who she's slept with, thank God, because this is Broadway, and casual sex and sexual ambiguity is expected- even from the teachers. So she teaches. She's taught here since her career began and ended, making it through her day on two blenders full of long island iced teas and a few pain killers. Most of these fresh faces piss her off. She's constantly reminded of her short lived fame; now she has nothing to look forward to other than the sexual favors she manages in between classes and her after class bar crawl. She thinks it's the only perk from her job besides money to buy more liquor.

Rachel Berry was the epitome of everything that annoyed her at this school. The little Ohio brat had that stupid, eager little face and over compensating, pompous attitude. It bothered her how ignorant the child was of her history; how incompetent she was when it came to knowing when to speak and when to shut up. It was something Cassandra had to learn the hard way. Rachel Berry took it for **granted**. What pissed her off the most was the fact that the girl tried to undermine her authority. _In public. _No one has the balls to talk back to her in her classroom.

But this little twat thought she did.

It didn't help things when she waltzed into her classroom with Brody. That hot piece of ass had been one of her mentees; fuck buddies- whatever. Needless to say he grew morals and suddenly he had to "earn" his way to the top. He'd taken to the girl that frustrated her most! That was the last straw for Cassandra. Rachel went against her rules on too many occasions.

What frustrated her above all else was Rachel's performance.

Given, her performance was average at best and her song choice was a bit naïve- but the routine... The routine had _potential_. Cassandra hated that she'd reacted to it. She had to sit in that chair and fake indifference, her teeth grinding along with her thighs to quell the liquid fire she didn't know little Schwimmer could actually pool into her panties.

But then she had to open that big mouth of hers.

And it killed her buzz as well as her libido. If she had it her way...the girl would be done in this biz. Luckily for baby Schwimmer, Cassandra had to let her off with a warning. But something told her that another outburst would definitely be coming...and Rachel Berry wouldn't be that much of a problem anymore.

Between obsessive interest and outlandish annoyance, Rachel was on her mind _quite a lot._

Cassandra stretches in front of her mirrors, trying to stop her thoughts from migrating to that infuriating little know it all. But of course she can't. She is in some hazy daze of midday sobriety and all she can think about is _her_. When she closes her eyes to rub the tension from her neck, flashes of Rachel's performance play on the insides of her eyelids. Something inside her flutters. Cassandra doesn't understand how the girl is working her up so much; but if she was being honest it was most likely the transformation. Rachel had met her challenge and turned her on like a light switch; and she'd done so effortlessly. The girl had the potential to be one of her greats...but Cassandra hated it because she saw so much of herself there. She saw so many of the same mistakes she'd made in school..._after_. Rachel's performance was what brought her here- dancing in front of her mirrors with too much pent up energy that she had to dance it out. In front of her mirrors was one of the only places she was sober. One of the only places she was honest with herself. She had a moment of clarity.

She wanted to mentor Rachel Berry.

And by mentor, she means fuck. At least her recommendation would put her on the fast track to success. Because no matter how much of a train wreck people think Cassandra is...they still respect her keen eye for talent. And the more she paid attention to Rachel, the more talent she acknowledged. But she would never tell the girl that; she was already too big headed.

_She hates reflection._ Cassandra's legs slide open and she touches her toes, her body reacts normally, except for the low pulsing she feels below the belt. She cracks her neck and leans backward then forward, loving the burn her muscles feel. She stands, reaching her arms up as she twirls slowly in front of the mirror. She hears the door click open, dreading what she already knows- the little twerp was making her way there to apologize. _ Her timing is phenomenal_; Cassandra thinks to herself as she adjusts, twirling in the mirror as the girl walks into the room. Cassandra's eyes slowly take in Rachel Berry, the ridiculously short skirt; tan skin and miles of toned, never ending legs. When Rachel isn't talking she makes one hell of a fantasy.

_She needs a drink. _

Cassandra fixes her show face. Replacing her moment of appreciation with a stern look of annoyance, she speaks aloud.

"I'm working." Somehow it still comes out sultry. She distracts her thoughts with her movement, letting her body roll as she brings her arms down. Rachel disregards her completely, words spilling out of her mouth in an avalanche of nonsense. Cassandra thought she made it clear that she hadn't offered an invitation.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. All those things that I said to you were completely wrong and-and out of line. I felt like you were picking on me for no reason."

_Oh there were plenty of reasons_, Cassandra thinks to herself. The girl isn't looking at her at all, instead she's ranting- her hands moving almost as fast as her mouth as she walks the length of the room. Rachel turns to face her finally, staring at her pitifully through the reflection of the mirror. Cassandra is completely irritated at this point, forgetting how quickly the girl could become unappealing when she opened her mouth.

"Stop talking..." It comes out of her mouth like a long sigh, Cassandra bends over continuing her sentence as Rachel finally shuts up. She doesn't feel like monologuing. " _Ugh look.._." She moves away from her mirror, and walks over to the piano. Rachel is standing behind her. "...you lost it; you lashed out, same as I did ten years ago." Cassandra reaches over the piano to get an ink pen, taking a moment to write down the choreo she just added to her act. She also takes a moment to stop staring at those legs _(what is wrong with her?_). She gets back to the point. "...except all it took for you to snap was some honest feedback-" She waves her pen around. She doesn't understand why she's being nice to the little brat; but she is, and Rachel standing there with her mouth clamped shut. It was so much easier to teach her something when she wasn't trying to get a word in. She seems... _complacent_. The girl was beautiful when she wasn't acting like a privileged spoiled brat. Cassandra continues talking. "...in excuse me...dance class." She chuckles because it's obvious that the little twerp can't take the heat.

She can see Rachel itching to speak, but the girl accepts criticism (even though she looks like she's bursting at the seams). "...and you expect to make it on Broadway." Cassandra puts her ink pen down and does a little dance back over to her mirrors. This was amusing. "...where all there _is,_ is scrutiny and judgment."

" I'm really sorr-" it dies on her lips as Cassandra interrupts her. She decides that she can tolerate baby Schwimmer when her mouth is closed.

"-and what if someone taped your little outburst?" She keeps moving in front of the mirror, noticing that Rachel follows her as she does. "...and posted it on the internet." She bends down, staring at a bashful Rachel. "You'd never get cast. You have one chance. You screw it up; done." Cassandra lifts one leg up, catches and stretches it while she lies on her back, she can see Rachel's figure on both sides of her; both the mirror and the real thing. "...You're that crazy actress, and why would anyone want to work with you?" Cassandra hates using herself as an example. But it seems like showing the girl the direct result of her actions is the best approach.

"Because you're good." Cassandra dislikes people who answer rhetorical questions.

She's on her side now, facing the mirror.

"I was _great_." She points her toe for emphasis. She calls Rachel over, curling her fingers in beckoning. Rachel follows without thought. She likes how easy that is. Her leg is straight up, Rachel is kneeling, and Cassandra can see her up skirt if she looks long enough (who wears skirts that short?). She continues talking to Rachel over the noise of her thoughts. "But it doesn't make a difference, because I wasn't ready for the pressure." Cassandra's left hand glides from the apex of her thighs as Rachel takes position and presses against the back of her knee and the bottom of her calf. She can tell without looking that Rachel is admiring her. _This could make for an interesting opportunity_. She relaxes before she feels her body respond to the light touch from the girl. Monologing; right. "Believe me, it's a whole lot more vicious out there than it is in here."

She presses her hand against Rachel's, showing her what she could do with her body. Rachel stares at her limber legs for a second before she purses her lips. Rachel's mouth is agape, like she can't believe they can't spread that wide. _Cassandra can only think about spreading her legs around the girl's head_. She uses the moment to take advantage of Rachel's hands pressing against intimate parts of her body before getting another idea. She sits up and leans forward out of her side stretch. Her legs split out on either side of her and she leans forward until she's parallel with the floor. "...that's why I pick on my students. I want them to be ready." _She needed Rachel to be ready._ She could do dirty things to such an innocent girl.

Rachel is staring at her through the mirror, her hands resting on her knees as she squats, waiting for more instruction. Cassandra waves her hands at the girl for her to continue, and smirks through her delight when she feels delicate fingertips dragging up the sides of her thighs, up the ticklish parts of her ass and settling on her waist. Rachel is very good at nonverbal communication... Cassandra thinks this won't be so hard as long as Rachel doesn't speak too much.

"Well, I know that I'm not there yet."

Well so much for not speaking.

"_Not even close._ And if I had my choice I wouldn't let you back in my class". She taps her finger on floor for emphasis. I don't believe in second chances. I know they don't exist." She lifts her head up to stare at Rachel. "Unfortunately for me, school policy says you get a warning."

Rachel closes her eyes and releases a sigh of relief.

She still isn't sure if the girl's admiration is for her talent or her body. Cassandra is desperate to know suddenly, if she could seduce the difficult girl still staring at her in the mirror.

She lifts up slowly, bent at the waist to touch her toes. Between her legs she can see Rachel's face. The girl is eye level with the private parts of her body, and Cassandra is sure that she can smell her (come on she's been dancing, and the way Rachel gripped her hips earlier has her a little damp, okay?). Rachel stares at her, blatantly captivated by what Cassandra has put** right** in her face. Then Cassandra sees it; Rachel is lost in staring at her sex, the girl blinks, shakes her head and gulps in a mouthful of air. Yup. Rachel Berry had a bit of sugar in her tank. And Cassandra is definitely going to be able to persuade her to do something about it. She smirks to no one in particular.

" So?..."

"...so you're in." She walks away from her. "And on probation." Cassandra was always good with punishment. She turns to Rachel, who is smiling like she won some little war, Cassandra adds on more. "And dance belt duty. Hand washed; all of them." That felt better. Rachel nods like the work doesn't bother her. Cassandra takes note; suddenly impressed that Rachel doesn't try to talk her way out of her punishment. She even looks...excited to do it. She's intrigued. But now is not the time. "You're dismissed, Schwimmer-don't forget the hamper on your way out."

She heads over to the mirror and she contemplates her next move. Usually, she works on a mentee. She gets to know which of her students are made of what it takes; then she discovers how far she can go with them. She gauges how they'll react to her advances; she makes sure picking certain students won't land her on a certain amount of trouble (or God forbid more bad publicity). Rachel grabs the hamper and walks to the door. Seconds stretch like hours, and Cassandra almost lets her go; she _almost_ decides to work on her a bit longer. But then Rachel looks back.

She changes her mind. Now was the perfect time. She shakes away her hesitance and she looks into the mirror. There is something in Rachel's longing look back that makes Cassandra believe the girl were wishing for a different kind of punishment.

"Wait!"

Rachel side squats to put the hamper back on the floor and Cassandra doesn't break the eye contact she has with Rachel in the mirror.

"Lock the door."

Rachel gulps. It isn't out of fear, or any other anxiety. The girl licks her lips like she did it out anticipation. Like her need to know everything has her glued to that spot. Cassandra's hips move on their own accord, swiveling until her body faces Rachel's. Rachel jumps into action, turning quickly to lock the door behind her. Cassandra curls her finger, calling Rachel to stand in front of her. The girl shuffles into action without speaking. There isn't fear on the girl's face. Trepidation, sure. If Cassandra were locked in a room alone with herself she'd be a bit nervous too. She smirks as Rachel stands in front of her, pulling on her fingers nervously.

"You're curious. About me I mean. You can't understand how I operate, but you know that you're attracted; that you're interested. That's understandable. But you cannot fathom what to _actually _do about it. You probably think its some school girl crush and it'll pass. You're innocence is a rarity in this business, toots. Someone has to dirty you up. You're good at acting like you know what you're doing; but anyone with a trained eye can tell that you're just a little girl, pretending to know about very grown up things-"

"But I'm not some innocent little girl; I've had sex before-"

_Tsk tsk tsk. _

"Did I ask you to speak? Speak when spoken to; understand?"

Rachel nods slowly before taking a long, steadying breath.

"Losing your virginity and owning your sexuality are two very different things. You probably still masturbate in the dark; if you do at all. You have to learn how to feel sexy in your body. When you're sad, you pull from all those melancholy memories you have. You understand the feeling. When you dance, you have to emote everything through movement. I need to know who you are by the essence of your presence and I have to believe it. You have to leave me without doubt. When I told you to be sexy, you put on your best face and you _tried_."

Cassandra walks around the girl until she is standing directly behind her. She lifts her eyes to the mirror, drinking in Rachel as she trembles in front of her. She can only imagine what's running through the girl's head. She tugs off Rachel's cap, throwing it to the side and she puts her hand on the flat of Rachel's stomach. The girl inhales sharply before Cassandra presses her lips to Rachel's ear.

"But trying isn't good enough. You know what makes me sexy Rachel? Do you understand why you can't resist me?"

Rachel doesn't speak, she only shakes her head in the negative, and Cassandra's lips barely brush her earlobe at the action.

"Because you understand what I'm capable of. You know that I would devour you whole."

The hand pressed against Rachel's stomach drags down further until it's pressing against the space beneath her navel. Cassandra steps forward until her breasts graze Rachel's back. She's staring at Rachel so intensely in the mirror that the girl's chest is suddenly rising and falling uncontrollably. The girl doesn't break her gaze. She raises her chin defiantly, and Cassandra smirks against her ear.

"Have you ever fucked someone, Rachel?"

Rachel's breath hitches at the curse word. She shakes her head no, her voice stuck somewhere in her throat. Cassandra's hand presses harder against Rachel; her fingertips begin running small circles over the spot.

"See, fucking isn't like the sex you've had. It isn't experimental. You don't just lie on your back and pretend to know what's going on. It's feral and uninhibited and you lose all that control you try so hard to hold onto. Brody couldn't show you how to fuck...his feelings get in the way. Brody wouldn't know what to do with someone like you. I've had him; nothing spectacular. He bats his pretty blues and pretends to give a shit, but he can't give you what you need. You don't need that _boy_. You need to learn how to show that you're in control of that hot little body of yours."

She tugs Rachel's sweater up, exposing a firm abdomen. Cassandra all but purrs in her ear.

"_Strip_."

Rachel turns to face her, finally torn away from their reflection.

"And if I don't want to?"

Cassandra rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't asking. But I will give you this chance. Walk out now, take your original punishment and never bring this up. Or stay, and learn what it feels to be sexually aware."

Cassandra goes over to the windows, shutting the pull curtains until there is barely light. Rachel is standing with her back to the mirror mulling over her choices. She takes a stuttering breath before clearing her throat.

"I'll stay."

Cassandra smirks to herself before turning to face the girl.

"Brave choice, baby Schwimmer. Now strip."

She leans against the dance bar and watches the girl undress. Rachel turns back to face the mirror, tension gathered at her shoulders. She takes off her shirt and skirt quickly, unclasping her bra with a heavy sigh before letting it drop to her feet.

"Keep the shoes on."

Rachel nods, her eyes darting around the room as she tries to avoid Cassandra's gaze. Rachel pulls down her underwear and stands in front of the mirror nude. Rachel's arms climb up to cross over her chest, and Cassandra walks back to stand behind her.

"This isn't a lesson in humiliation, Rachel."

She reaches from behind Rachel to tug her hands away from her modest bust. She puts a knee between Rachel's legs to spread her legs apart. Rachel stands in her stilettos uncertainly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of here. Do you feel exposed?"

When Rachel nods and looks away, Cassandra's hand shoots up to catch her chin. She forces the teary eyed girl to face herself.

"This is your body. The only one you'll ever have. It's a flawless specimen. When you touch yourself... Do you feel dirty?"

Rachel clears the tears caught in her throat.

"It feels like a secret...something other people shouldn't know about." Rachel whispers it; her eyes don't leave the image in the mirror. Cassandra lets go of the girl's chin, and her hands trace like ghosts over Rachel's soft skin. Her hands follow the landing strip leading into folds; her fingers graze the damp skin of Rachel's sex.

"You should feel liberated. Never feel ashamed of your arousal Rachel."

The sight of the naked girl standing in the mirror is quickly changing. Cassandra's finger is rubbing circles around her clit, massaging around it but not directly touching it. Rachel whimpers and her hips buck into Cassandra's body.

"Fucking is like doing a freestyle. You don't think about choreography or technique or anything but the movement. You feel it. You feed it until there is nothing left to give it."

Cassandra's face is pressing against the side of Rachel's face as she whispers huskily to the girl.

"You should be exhausted after a quick fuck. The unpredictability of good sex should throw you into instinct; it should come so naturally that you surprise yourself."

Her hand finally drags directly across Rachel's clit; the girl moans out loud in front of the mirror, her eyes flutter closed for the first time.

"See Rachel... _**That's sexy.**_ How easily you can make me want you. You don't even have to try."

Cassandra's finger dips down and into the girl's wet opening, pressing slightly before thrusting inside her. She can feel the shuddering walls gripping at the single digit.

"_Please_...more, Miss July."

Cassandra pulls away immediately.

"Nuh uh uh... Begging is for beginners. What would have been sexier, Rachel, is if you would have taken it. Get on your knees."

Rachel reacts instantly, looking up at her from her perch on the floor when she settles on her knees before her. Cassandra puts her wet finger into her mouth, licking from the tip to the base without taking her eyes away from Rachel's. When she looks up, she can see Rachel naked from behind in the mirrors, her petite ass firm as she sits on the backs of her calves. Cassandra doesn't miss the red bottoms of Rachel's stilettos, and she feels the wetness coating her leggings as she takes in the scene.

"Take off my tights."

Rachel bites her lip as her fingers edge to Cassandra's tights. The girl is staring at her like she isn't sure. _Like she isn't ready_. Cassandra stands still and let's Rachel tug down her tights until they are off, and she kicks them to the side as Rachel stares at her bare, naked flesh.

"_Take it_, Rachel."

Rachel stares up at her before determination conquers her features. She takes a deep breath before pulling Cassandra's leg over her shoulder. Her balance is impeccable, and Rachel leans forward to take Cassandra's sex into her mouth. Her eyes close, and she bites back a moan at the contact. Rachel's tongue is used for talking too much, so it moves fast over her clit; swirling and flicking deliciously over the bundle of nerves. Cassandra throws her head back and chuckles into the air.

"Fuck, that feels good. Enthusiasm is always sexy, Rachel. Make me come like it's the only chance you'll get."

Rachel's arm wraps around Cassandra's waist and she all but buries her mouth in the bend of her thighs. She's wet, sloppy and so musky that she's afraid the room might smell like sex for days. Rachel hums, and Cassandra's hands grip strands of hair between her shaky fingers. She tosses a look at the mirror, loving the sex unleashed in the reflection. Rachel pulls away and stands, pulling Cassandra by the fingertips before leading her over to the piano. The girl sways seductively in her stilettos before pointing to the piano bench.

"Sit."

Cassandra smirks, Rachel quirks a brow, pulling the piano bench out further. Rachel squares her shoulders, her voice comes out like wet sex; moist to her ears.

"Sit."

Cassandra almost obeys immediately. She manages to compose herself before sitting on the piano bench at her own speed. Rachel adjusts in front of her before rolling Cassandra's hips up and spreading her thighs enough to plunge her tongue directly into her sex. Cassandra doesn't know what the equivalent to a sloppy blow job is, but the noises that are emitting from Rachel's stroking tongue are _sexy_. Rachel drags her tongue back up to Cassandra's clit, adding more pressure than she could have when Cassandra had been standing up moments ago. Cassandra can only chuckle, loving that the girl could take the lead; loving that she didn't need any more instruction.

"God if you could dance as well as you eat pussy we'd have no problems. Who taught you how to do that so well, hmm?"

Rachel leans back for air, a devilish smirk caught on the corners of her mouth.

"I guess it's just a God given talent-

Cassandra misses her mouth the moment it moves.

"Rhetorical question, Rachel-"

Rachel cuts her off by thrusting two fingers into her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't need them there. Rachel's fingers pump in and out, curling slightly until Cassandra is moaning louder than she could ever remember. When Rachel's mouth latches back onto her clit, Cassandra gathers her hair into a fist and she presses Rachel's face deeper into her leaking sex.

"Fuck, I'm going to come...just like that, you better not move-"

When she comes, she sees white flashing lights behind her closed eyelids. Rachel is sitting in front of her, her palms resting on her knees as the girl waits for her instruction. Cassandra takes a moment to gather herself, hating how quick she let the little snot get her off. She ignores her heaving chest and her overheated skin and takes in the flush of Rachel's flesh. The girl is obviously turned on. Her lips are pouty and plump, swollen from her teeth pressing against them when she went down on Cassandra. Cassandra realizes then that she is still spread eagle in front of the girl, and she notices more that Rachel has a smug little smirk on her face.

"You think you accomplished something big, don't you? You should know that there is always more to learn."

Rachel crawls away from Cassandra, somehow managing grace with her ass high in the air. The girl is leaning on her knees by the time Cassandra makes her way to her. She picks up Rachel's shirt, before laying it on the floor.

"Sit."

Rachel makes quick work of getting on the floor, biting her lip and staring at Cassandra as she settles behind the girl. Cassandra's legs are spread wide around Rachel as she gets comfortable pressing against the smaller girl's back. She can see the nervousness waft back into Rachel's body as she looks into the mirror and at Cassandra.

"Face the mirror, spread your legs. You're allowed to close your eyes, but don't look away. You have so much potential, Rachel to be irresistible. But you are so afraid to embrace yourself..."

Cassandra's hand is running trails down Rachel's goose bumping flesh. The girl complies, opening and closing her sticky legs tentatively before letting them fall slowly and completely open. Rachel's feet are balancing on her balls of her feet; her pelvis is thrusted upwards toward the mirror. There is a gorgeous heel on the outsides of Cassandra's thighs. Rachel was in the middle of the V Cassandra's spread legs made; flushed pink and glistening with arousal. Cassandra doesn't look away from the mirror, enamored with the sight of Rachel so open in front of her. Rachel is swollen and pink and just..._luscious_.

"To be sexy...you have to learn to love yourself..." She takes Rachel's hand from its resting place on her knee. She doesn't look at Rachel; instead she concentrates on staring at the girl in the mirror. "I want you to see yourself when you're in the throes of pleasure... I want you to remember the rush you get when you know how sexy you can be; when you can understand how wet you can make someone else. _Show me what you feel dirty doing in the dark_."

Rachel nibbles on her lip before slowly bringing her left hand to her breast. Cassandra's hands rest on the sides of Rachel's waist; she doesn't dare interrupt when Rachel's fingers travel up and down silky folds. Her pace is tedious; Cassandra's hands itch to move from the spot on her hips. She grips at Rachel's skin, loving the sound of Rachel's whimpers as she navigates her own sex in the reflection.

"When you were dancing, all I could think about is Brody's grubby little hands all over you. Everything he knows, I taught him. _Remember that_. He can't please you like I can; he won't fuck you like I'm going to."

"Ughhn. _Yes Miss July...I want you to fuck me. I want your fingers inside me..."_

Her breath hitches. The sound of her name is loud and bold falling from Rachel's tongue. Rachel's eyes flutter open, heavy hooded when Cassandra looks up to meet her stare. The smirk on Cassandra's face is gone; and she looks on in awe as two of Rachel's fingers slip silently into herself. There is no more tension in Rachel's shoulders. She is leaning backwards into Cassandra's body as she plays with herself. The hand kneading Rachel's breast glides down to rub her clit and Cassandra almost falters in resolve.

"Oh I will... You see that right there? That's what sex looks like. Next time I tell you that you need sex appeal, remember right now, sitting in front of me fucking your own fingers. We'll call it method acting."

Rachel lets out a guttural moan and pulls her finger out of herself. She adds a third and Cassandra bites her own lip.

"You make me want you so bad I can't take it. I want you so bad that I can't take you doing this to yourself when I know I can do it for you… with you."

Rachel's hand speeds up, and that pouty bottom lip is pinched by the corner of Rachel's teeth. There are little noises falling out of Rachel's mouth at the speed her hand is stroking over her own clit. The squish her sex makes each time she slides her fingers back in has Cassandra's fingers clenching to the girl's thighs. She gives in finally, when she sees Rachel's eyes close tight.

In a flurry of movement not too many people can accomplish with such finesse, Cassandra pulls away from Rachel and lies on her stomach in front of the girl's moving hands. She pulls at the wrist pumping into Rachel's wet vagina, and she stills the hand toying with Rachel's swollen clit.

"I'm going to make you come. Watch me."

Rachel looks like she just ran a marathon. Her hair is askew and there is dew on her skin that glistens off the light coming in from outside. Rachel steadies her quivering body and stares into the mirror. Rachel's tongue swipes out over her lips and she nods. Cassandra drags her tongue up Rachel's slit without breaking eye contact. The girl has amazement written on her features. She starts off slowly, teasing the over sensitive skin as Rachel's back arches, her shoes poking deliciously into Cassandra's ribs. She brings Rachel back from the brink gently, urging Rachel's hips to follow her tongue as she rolled over every single part of Rachel's sex. Rachel's whimpers migrate to whines and wails by the time Cassandra made it back to her clit, pressing the tip of her tongue unabashedly against the erogenous zone. Rachel was leaning up on her elbows, her eyes low and focused on the mirror behind Cassandra.

She doesn't want to ruin the moment with language, so Cassandra's pushes two fingers inside of Rachel without warning, loving when the brunette's hand rushes up to squeeze her own breasts. She refuses to close her eyes, desperate to watch the girl tumble into that beautiful bliss of a thundering climax. Rachel falls against the floor, her shaking body too spent to support her weight. Cassandra's hands continue moving in sync with her tongue, the vibrating insides spurring her on to get Rachel off. The girl bucks suddenly, arching completely off the floor before forcing her eyes open to watch herself shatter through her orgasm.

It's beautiful to watch; the girl uninhibited and real_ and visceral._

Cassandra's hand pulls out of Rachel's thumping pussy, sticky with residue of her liberation. She doesn't know when she started panting, but she is shaking and hot; buzzing with exhaustion. Rachel is slowly getting through the aftershocks, tears collecting in her eyes as she wipes slowly at her face. Cassandra lies down beside Rachel, her hand rubs over the flat of her stomach as she smiles slowly at the girl beside her.

"You know you still have to wash the dance belts, right?"

All she can hear is the throaty, tired sounds of Rachel's laughter.

And suddenly, she's thrust into a different moment. She is standing in front of her mirror as Rachel walks over to the hamper. This… this wasn't right. Her chest is heaving from what she saw in her head and she isn't sure when she zoned out exactly, but it must have been in the split second that Rachel had turned away from her. Cassandra can't help the flash of déjà vu. She can't help the tightening feeling in chest. She'd imagined it all- in this crazy haze of midday sobriety she'd fallen into some crazy fantasy that left her _breathless_. It flashed before her eyes like a lifetime before death and she knew she had to make it happen; she needs to see the girl unbridled. Cassandra expects Rachel to look back, just like she did when she saw this earlier; she waits for that longing, aching look back.

The seconds tick by like hours. She can hear Rachel's shoes clicking against the floor. She can hear opportunity walking away from her.

Usually, she works on a mentee. She gets to know which of her students are made of what it takes; then she discovers how far she can go with them. She gauges how they'll react to her advances; she makes sure picking certain students won't land her on a certain amount of trouble. Rachel grabs the hamper and walks to the door. Cassandra almost lets Rachel go; she _almost_ decides to work on her a bit longer.

Something tells her that this won't end up like her fantasy did. They won't wind up on the floor exhausted; sated. It was a stupid flash of something her dirty mind made up. Rachel Berry wasn't ready.

For some reason, Cassandra holds her breath anyway and her fingers tug on the sleeves of her sheer top. She waits for those slow seconds to tick by and for Rachel to look back. She needs her to be ready. Rachel presses the hamper to her side, and Cassandra might not be able to breathe if the girl doesn't do what Cassandra expects her to. The brunette stops, and Cassandra can see her in the mirror as she casts a look over her shoulder—

Cassandra only has one chance—and if she screws it up…

"Wait!"

Rachel put the hamper down.

End.


End file.
